The Avatar That Couldn't Bend
by Turtlefan141
Summary: With the nations at war again and Aang passed on, the world is desperate to find the next avatar to restore peace. As luck may have it, it turns out to be one of our four favourite guys. Only problem? He can't bend. 2012 based-Human AU


_In this story Korra doesn't exist_

_Earth. Air. Fire. Water. Years ago, the Hundred Year War was finally ended by Avatar Aang and his friends, and heroically put an end to Ozai's reign of terror. A new city was formed, named the Republic City, where benders and nonbenders from all four nations could live in peace and harmony. But soon after his death things began to spiral out of control, and the nations were at war once again. Everyone wondered-where was the new avatar?_

* * *

"Mikey, you are so dead!" Raph shouted as he ran out his room. The angry teenager's eyes were bright green, flashing with annoyance at his youngest brother. His dark brown hair bounced slightly on his head as he ran. He donned a red sleeveless shirt, the collar turned up, with black trousers and brown boots.

Mikey screamed and ran throughout the home of him and his brothers, trying to dodge his elder brother's incoming flames. He jumped over a few before turning around and throwing the attacks with gusts of air. One flew towards Donnie, but he drew a slab of rock up from the ground, used to this by now. The fire flattened against the rock before Donnie pushed the rock back into the ground. He then turned the page of his book-he hadn't looked up from it during the whole time.

After a continuing fight in the living room, Raph managed to corner his sibling, and advanced on him, flames formed from his palms and an evil grin on his face. Out of options, Mikey took a deep breath and hollered, "LEO!"

In the dojo, Leo sighed and rose from his meditation pose. Walking into the living room, he was met with an all too familiar scene. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

Raph turned around, "Wha' do ya want Leo?"

"Raph, you can't scorch Mikey." Leo stated. "What did he do anyway?"

"I wen' ta take a nap, when I woke up the li'le idiot was levitating me in the air!" Raph said, throwing his arm back at Mikey in accusation.

Leo raised an eyebrow at Mikey, who was trying his best to look innocent. Unlike a normal airbender, Mikey's head wasn't shaved. Instead he had his blonde hair short, just covering the top of his head. At this point his baby blue eyes were slightly wide in fear. He wore a yellow onesuit with a red belt around his waist, matched with an equally red shawl and browish-red boots.

"Really Mikey? You know not to use your airbending to annoy Raph." Leo turned to Raph. "And _you_ know not to use your firebending to try and fry Mikey."

"Why don't ya ever get on Donnie's back about usin' his earthbendin'?" Raph questioned.

"Because I don't use my bending to annoy or prank others." Donnie replied. His reddish-brownish eyes still hadn't left the page. Donnie had medium brown hair, drawn into a small top-knot and fastened with a green band. He was wearing a green tunic with a yellow lining and brown trousers underneath and tied with a black belt, along with brown shoes.

"Either way ponytail, I still don' get why I'm takin' orders from you. You're not even a bender." Raph stated.

Leo rolled his dark blue eyes. He had received his nickname soon after he had started to wear his jet black hair in a warrior's wolf tail, a hairstyle common in the water tribe. He wore a light blue kimono-styled tunic along with black trousers underneath and brown knee high boots.

"I may not be a bender, but Splinter put me in charge. So you have to listen to me when I say not to fry Mikey." Leo stated.

Just as Raph was about to argue, a knock came from the door of their home. Leo walked over and opened it. Immediately three men walked in, dressed indigo tunics and light blue shawls, though shorter than Mikey's. They all also donned a light blue headband, and the man near the back was carrying a flag they knew well. The flag of the white lotus.

"Umm...can we help you?" Donnie questioned, putting down his book.

"Yes. As you know the nations are at war." The first man stated.

"Ya don't say." Raph muttered softly. Leo shot him a glare before the man continued.

"Only the avatar can restore peace. However, Avatar Aang has passed on. We have searched for the next avatar and traced it to a single child." He turned so he was facing Leo. "You."


End file.
